1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly to a modular heat dissipating device.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, the heat conductivity of copper is better than that of aluminum. However, most of conventional heat dissipating devices are made of aluminum because aluminum heat dissipating devices are easy to make at a low price. However, higher heat dissipating rates are required for current electronic machines. The heat dissipation requirement has exceeded the physical capability of aluminum. Current CPUs (central processing units), for example, operate at a frequency of over one gigahertz, and the heat generated by the CPU is directly proportional to the frequency so a heat dissipating device with a good heat dissipating rate is essential. Aluminum heat dissipating devices are made by injection molding so the number of fins that can be mounted in a fixed area is limited. With reference to FIG. 4, a modular copper heat dissipating device has been developed and marketed.
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional modular heat dissipating device in accordance with the prior art comprises multiple U-shaped fins (70) connected to one another. Each fin (70) has an upper plate (71) and a lower plate (72) perpendicularly extending from two opposite sides of the fin (70) to form the U-shape. The upper plate (71) has an aperture (711) defined in and near each end of the upper plate (71), and a connector (712) laterally extending from the upper plate (71) and received in an aperture (711xe2x80x2) in an adjacent fin (70xe2x80x2). A boss (713) extends downward from the connector (712) to engage an upper edge (not numbered) of the adjacent fin (70xe2x80x2). The lower plate (72) is a mirror image of the upper plate (71). The lower plate (72) has an aperture (721), a connector (722) laterally extending from the lower plate (72) and a boss (723) extending upwardly from the connector (723) of the lower plate (72) to engage a lower edge (not numbered) of the adjacent fin (70xe2x80x2).
With reference to FIG. 6, the multiple fins are connected to one another to form the heat dissipating device. The number of fins is dependent on the area of the heat source.
However, with reference to FIG. 7, the connection of the conventional modular heat dissipating device is weak. The multiple fins are easily detached from one another when the conventional modular heat dissipating device is bent.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional modular heat dissipating device.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a modular heat dissipating device that has a good connection between adjacent fins.
To achieve the objective, the modular heat dissipating device in accordance with the present invention includes multiple fins attached to one another. Each fin has an upper plate and a lower plate each having two apertures defined near two opposite ends of the upper plate and the lower plate. Each aperture of the upper plate and the lower plate contains a Y-shaped connector that is inserted into the aperture of an adjacent fin and bent inward to engage the opposite edge of the adjacent fin.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.